A Flinx Story
by th3xflash
Summary: Flash had been gone forever and the last thing Jinx expected was to see him again.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly made my way to the tower. I hadn't made an appearance in over a week, and I'm sure everyone had probably begun to worry about me.

I put my hand on the door knob to, ya know, open the door, but to my surprise, it swung open to the touch. Obviously someone was careless and forgot to check to see that it was totally closed. Oh well, I'll chew someone's butt about it later.

I walked into a still, dark entry way, followed by an equally dark, open living area. It was peaceful. No one had even stirred yet. As much as I loved the team, this scene was a nice change of pace.

Well, I guess in my adoration of the silence I myself had forgotten to shut the door! Sighing, I took a step and pushed it closed. It made sort of a loud shutting noise, to my dismay, and broke the silence momentarily.

Then I heard a groan coming from over by the couch. What? No one sleeps on the couch.. Ever.

"Who's.. there..?" a male voice muttered through a yawn.

I thought maybe it was Beast Boy, but I didn't recall him sounding like that.

While all this was happening I had been hiding in the corner by the door. Scared? Jinx? Never.

I made my way, quietly and quickly, to the far side of the island counter. From where I was, I could just barely see the silhouette of a young man standing up from the couch. From there he started walking over to the fridge on the other side of the counter.

What was this man doing here? Who was he? Was he just a passer by who needed a place to stay? An old friend of the Titans? Surely it was no one I knew.

The fridge door opened. This was my chance to surprise him.

"Hands where I can see 'em!" I said in the loudest whisper I could muster, whilst positioning myself atop the counter.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he spun around; revealing the fact that he was in his boxers. The milk jug that was in hands fell to the ground, splattering the surrounding area and leaving a puddle on the floor.

"What is your-" he said, but stopped mid-sentence. He gave me a wide-eyed look, "Jinx?"

I scooted back, and tried to make out the face from which the voice came. I have never been good with night vision.

"How do you know my name?" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"You don't know me?" the figure replied.

I titled my head to the side and squinted my eyes in hopes that would help me see the features on his face. Then it clicked. I recognized that slight smirk. I switched positions on the counter and scooted to where my back was facing the large window to the front of the tower. Could it be?

"K-kid.." I felt myself stutter, "Kid.. flash..?"

He nodded slightly.

How could this be Kid Flash? He is far from a kid. He's like..A grown man! His face shape changed. I could still tell it was him. He still had his stupid smirk that he attempted to hide behind closed lips. The same smile lines at the sides of his mouth, along with his fiery red hair, which of course is a dead giveaway.

"That's my name! Don't wear it out." He said. That glimmer. That glimmer in his right eye. I could even see it without sufficient lighting.

I hopped off the counter and stepped lightly towards him. I felt as if I weighed nothing. It was a strange sensation, as if it was all a dream. I wanted to touch him to see if he was real. I never thought I would see this boy again.

Maybe I should pause to expound on what I'm sure you're wondering about. Why hadn't I seen Flash? Why was this such a a shock to my system- being that near to him.

See, Wally has been known to be very secretive. That being paired with his spontaneous ways isn't a very good combination. No one can ever be sure what he's doing or where he's going. So when he disappeared a year and a half ago after getting in a fight with Robin, over an issue that none of the team really knew about, no one knew where to even start looking for him. I guess we all assumed he left because of something Robin said, but Robin refused to tell us what their reoccurring arguments were about. All that probably wasn't extremely helpful on giving the reason WHY he left. But no one really knows for sure why.. All I know is that I was crushed. I had let myself fall in love with him, and from what I could tell, he had the same feelings for me.

"Jinx..?" a hand went in front of my face. "Anyone in there?"

"I.. yes?" Whoops. I suppose it was probably a bit awkward for him to just be standing there without me saying anything for 2 minutes. "I'm a bit stunned, I guess."

"Stunned?" He laughed a little. "Why is that?"

"I thought it was obvious," I said with an irritated look on my face, I'm sure. I was almost mad at him. He left for so long, without ever contacting anyone, and returns suddenly, expecting this situation to be normal or something?

He looked down at the ground. But upon doing that he must have realized he was in his boxers, and even through dim light, I could see his face going red. His shoulder went back slightly and he just barely cocked his head to the side. There was that little boy coming out. I remember how he used to that all the time when he was nervous. It was like a twitch. And still he said nothing.

"I never thought I 'd see you again.." I said "Ya know, a girl can only hope for so long." My voice was shaking as I said it. He was so different. He hadn't gotten a haircut in a while from what I could tell. The red wisps of hair fell down past his eyebrows and were practically in his eyes. His shoulders had broadened as well. I guess his whole frame had, really. His body.. Yeah. I'm going too in depth. But it was hard to believe this was the boy I had once known.

"Well I knew I couldn't stay away forever." he said, finally. "Figured I should come home to see the people I love." He put his hand on the back of his neck and shifted his eyes back to the ground.

My face was getting hot. And unlike most teenage girls, my face gets bright pink instead of red. Probably has something do with the whole, having gray skin thing and stuff. I couldn't let him see that though! I mean, that I was embarrassed. I wanted so badly to keep my cool. I had to try and get it back to casual. Ah.. Who am I kidding? It was never just casual between him and I.

"Doyouworkout?" I blurted out. WHAT?! JINX! You are an idiot..

He looked at me, furrowing his brows and flashing me those perfect teeth, "Uh, that's sorta part of the superhero thing. Of course I have an advantage because of the super speed.."

I wanted to bang my head up against a wall. Where did that comment come from? Ughh…

"Well. Heh. How have you been?" I said, sort of trying to redeem myself.

"I've been.. So-so. You?" he said, still red-faced.

"Just so-so? I've been alright." I replied.

"Oh, just alright?" he mocked me. There was that childish spirit.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Just alright. What do ya make of it?" I said jokingly, nudging his arm with my fist. And holy muscle.. Ow.

He just laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

If you didn't remember, this was happening in very dim light. The horizon was just starting to show as the minutes ticked past. And because it was sort of dark, I guess forgot about the milk Flash had spilled all over the floor. I think he had too, because before I could say something about it, he was already on the ground with an abundance of paper towels.

I bent down to help him clean, just as he said, "I didn't even want milk. I wanted orange juice."

"I could have guessed that.." I said quietly. He had this thing for orange juice.

"I thought we- uh, they always had it."

"I think you were the only one who drank it. So they just stopped buying it."

"Oh." he said in a rather disappointed voice.

We finished sopping up the mess and, again, before I made my next move, all the paper towels were in the garbage along with the now empty milk jug.

I found myself wandering over to the couch. I was still trying to get all of this into perspective. I pinched myself out of curiosity.. Nope. Still not dreaming.

This place had so many fond memories. Staying up all night laughing our heads off, playing video games with Beasty and Cyclops until our eyes were red and trying to give Raven a makeover and just ending up with lipstick smeared all over my face.. Yeah. I think that's what really drew me to the team to begin with. I mean, it felt like a family. Something I'd never had. Even though I was a "villain" previously, everyone seemed to accept me.

A gust of air went past my face, giving me a chill. Then sitting there on the couch was Flash, with a sort of beckoning look on his face.

I slipped over to the opposite end of the couch as him.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Where do you think? It's 4:30." I replied, very as-a-matter-a-factly.

"Right.. "

Despite all the other memories I had in this room, what had started as my favorite, but was now my least favorite, was the first time he and I kissed. Sure, we were only 16. But that's a fine age to fall in love, right? I remember exactly how his lips felt pressed against mine. It such a bittersweet moment for me to think about. At the time, it was a milestone in our relationship. But it had become more of painful reminder of what once was, after he left.

"How have you really been?" I heard him say through my thoughtfulness.

My heart stopped. How could he see through me so easily? The events of the past year and a half flew past my eyes. My lip started to quiver.

"I've… Been fine. Really." I managed to say through my increasing breathlessness.

"I don't believe that."

That was it. The tears that had welled up in my eyes started to fall down my cheeks. Normally I am a strong person, and don't like showing my emotions like that. But it was too hard to fight.

"I started taking classes at the university center." I said, holding back as much as I could.

He was now on my side of the couch, intently looking at me with gentle eyes, listening carefully.

"I got a job at a restaurant as a waitress," I continued, "And.. I guess I didn't know it would be so hard to fit in. It's tough being this.. this. I don't know. Just this."

He bit his lip and looked down, but didn't say anything. I'm sure he didn't want me to stop. So I didn't.

"With my past, it was hard to find the job I did, and actually prove that I had graduated highschool being I didn't go locally, and my records were lost. Somehow I began to make something of myself. Slowly. But I did. And Doss, he-"

"Doss?" He stopped me then.

"Yeah. Doss…" I couldn't help but feel like I had betrayed him. "He's my.. was my.. boy. I guess."

"Your boyfriend." he replied with a twinge of jealousy.

I stood up, the tears still streaming down my distraught face, "I was lonely, Wally! You don't understand! It had been 4 months, and he made me feel like I still had some security!" I didn't mean to yell. But it seem I couldn't make myself be quiet.

"Safe." he said in almost a whisper.

Now he was up too. I had to look up in order to see his eyes, now a dark green with a dulled sparkle. All it took was one glimpse, and I was finally over the edge.

I fell into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. He took a step back, but held me closer yet.

"I.. Wally, I didn't want to forget about you. B-but.. What was I supposed to do? You didn't give me anything. Nothing!" I cried out. "Things started going badly with him though. He was trying to get me to go back to.. go back to the old me! He got us caught a couple times, but somehow managed to cover it up.. He wanted to kill someone and I said 'No'. Wally.. He.. He wanted me to do horrible, horrible things." I could hardly talk because the lump in my throat was barely allowing a breath. I gasped for air and took my arms out from up against my chest, putting them around him tightly. He just stood there, holding me. Letting me cry.

Then, without warning he-


End file.
